The Biostatistics Core provides statistical support for Center investigators. It is staffed by its Director, Mark Schluchter, Ph.D. an expert in studies of repeated measures changing over time (as in changes in pulmonary function over time) as well as general statistical methods; Deborah Dawson, Ph.D., an expert in genetic epidemiology and general statistical methods; Ann Salvator, M.S., who provides general statistical support, and B. Neeley who provides hardware support for the computers of the CF Center database and also the Yamashita Center for Biostatistics, all on a part time basis. This Core is an essential adjunct to the Center with its multiple investigators and its varied projects requiring assistance ranging from simple selection of appropriate statistical tests, which the investigators may them be able to perform himself, to assistance with the performance of statistical analysis, to full-fledged collaboration with statisticians on the analysis of data, or the design and execution of studies. This Core, maintained under the Administrative Core in the last grant period, has been well-used. This use is projected to continue and expand in the next grant period.